Titanic's Revenge
by Madd Spammer
Summary: After Brock Lovett's search for the Heart of the Ocean, he gives up ocean exploration to manage his own hotel, where some very strange things happen...


**A/N:**Well, this is just lovely.I think it's a bit of a Titanic crossover frenzy.There's mainly James Cameron's _Titanic_ (obviously), the _Titanic_ that was a miniseries on CBS, ABC, or NBC (I never can get those three straight) and starred Catherine Zeta Jones and Peter Gallagher, _Titanic:Adventure Out of Time_ (it's a computer game) and the actual Titanic.I'm a bit of a Titanic buff.I'm pretty sure that I got all the facts right and that this is pretty much historically accurate.

This is actually a book report that I wrote in 7th grade, but slightly refurbished.Oh, and it doesn't matter if you've seen the lesser-known _Titanic_, because I just took one character from it, and he just has a sort of cameo.And _Titanic:Adventure out of Time_ means absolutely nothing in here.

**Disclaimer**:The Heart of the Ocean, Brock Lovett and Rose belong to whoever wrote the screenplay for James Cameron's _Titanic_, Mr. Wynn Park belongs to whoever wrote the _Titanic_ miniseries, and pretty much everything else is factual.The insomniac belongs to me, though.

# Titanic's Revenge

After exploring thesunken Titanic to find the Heart of the Ocean, Brock Lovett thinks twice about recovering treasure from places that are like a memorial.He felt guilty about even thinking about getting the Heart of the Ocean after hearing Rose's story about her experience on the Titanic.In fact, he took up another occupation entirely, since he didn't want to be a grave robber anymore.He became a hotel manager.

He built his own hotel near New York.He had all of the rooms built to look as much like the first class staterooms on the Titanic, with a few exceptions of modern luxuries.Of course, if he wasn't going to make money off of the Titanic one way, he would in another.Once crooked, always crooked, as some might say.

*~*~*~*

One night when he was working in the restaurant part of the hotel (which, of course, was made to look like the first class reception room aboard the Titanic), around 11:45, he thought he heard a person say, "Let's go outside and see all the fun."He looked around, but saw no one.He figured since he was very tired, it was just his imagination.He couldn't wait until the midnight shift came.

As time passed, he noticed that it was past midnight, and his workers weren't there.There weren't many people coming to the restaurant, anyway, just one man who he presumed was an insomniac.But even the insomniac wasn't there right then.Brock figured that he would probably be in the smoke room/bar (which also was created like the Titanic's) since he wasn't in the restaurant.Brock decided since it was too late to leave a note for the workers reminding them that if they were late again he would fire them, so he would go home.

When he walked out the door that led out of the hotel, he saw a seemingly endless corridor.He thought that he must have been really tired to have imagined that about a sidewalk.As he walked down the corridor, he saw a door.He opened it, and it looked like he was in the Grand Staircase of the Titanic.He thought that it couldn't be, it just couldn't be that he was in the Grand Staircase.He figured that he shouldn't try to drive home, and he could sleep in one of the empty rooms of his hotel.He headed back through the corridor and into the lobby.But the lobby didn't look like it should have.He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked at a calendar on the desk and couldn't believe what he saw.He knew it was April 14th (technically, the 15th, since it was past midnight), but the calendar said _1912_!Brock just didn't know what was going on.Then he saw a group of scruffy looking, wet people run by.Puzzled, he looked in the direction they had come from, and saw a smashed gate, even though he knew that he didn't have any gates in his hotel.

Then, Brock noticed that the floor seemed to slant a little bit to the right.How could his new building be like this?Soon, two worried parents and a little girl came up to him and asked him if they had seen their baby boy, Trevor, and his caretaker, Alice.He had to say no to them, since he didn't know the whereabouts of the child.He thought that the trio looked a bit different, especially their clothes.

Brock looked at his watch, and it said 1:30 AM.It was very late.He should have been at home, sleeping.He set off to find one of the vacant rooms.When he looked at the number of one of the rooms, he noticed that the numbering was different.Instead of a number in the hundreds, for the first floor, the room number was C-73.

Again, he saw more people running through the corridor, but this time they looked well-dressed, and they had lifebelts on.He wondered why they would be wearing lifebelts in a hotel.One of them said to him, "You bloody fool!Get a lifebelt on and get up to Boat Deck before you drown!"Brock couldn't believe what he had just heard.He knew that no one in New York would use the word "bloody," and he knew he couldn't drown in a hotel.The man tossed him an extra lifebelt and told him to follow them.Brock just did what the man said, because he knew that insane people could be dangerous.

They came into a stairwell, and he noticed that it looked like the Grand Staircase aboard the Titanic, which he thought he had seen earlier.He was so puzzled about what was happening that he just kept following the man.Eventually, they emerged into the night on Boat Deck.He saw many people milling around on the decks.He looked upwards and saw a gigantic funnel, and a night sky filled with stars, more stars than he had ever seen in his whole life.And he also noticed that the deck seemed to slant downward.

The leader of the group that he was following was now talking to an old man who was wearing some sort of uniform.Brock overheard the phrase "no more lifeboats."He didn't understand what they could possibly be talking about.He walked over to the railing and looked down, expecting to see the lights of the city, but instead, he saw black water.Black water and lifeboats in the distance.Some of the lifeboats were half-full, and some were filled to capacity.The half-full boats were the farthest away.

Then Brock saw a middle aged man throwing deck chairs into the water, and there were people in the swirling abyss, struggling to stay afloat by grabbing hold of the chairs.He walked over to the man and asked why the people were in the waters.Then the man replied, "Some of them thought that they could swim to the lifeboats, and some just wanted to get away from the sinking ship.By the way, who are you?I haven't seen you around during these past few days."Brock couldn't answer.The words "sinking ship" really got to him.

Brock finally managed to say the words, "Brock Lovett.And you?"The man told him that his name was Mr. Wynn Park.Brock had no idea who he was.

"Who would have had any idea that the grandest ship in the world, _Titanic_, would go down on its maiden voyage?The unsinkable ship going down to the bottom of the sea.Unbelievable," Mr. Park said.Once again, Brock was stunned._He was on the _Titanic.He just looked at his watch.2:00 AM.The slant of the deck was greater than before.He found himself moving towards the stern of the ship.He couldn't believe what was happening, but he just dealt with it, letting his survival instincts kick in.

He sat down on a bench and thought about what had happened during the night.He remembered that after 11:40 the strange occurrences had started.There was no sidewalk or parking lot near the hotel, the calendar said April 14, _1912_, the cabin numbers were different, wet people broke thought a barrier and were running towards the back of the building, people were wearing lifebelts… it all made sense.These were the happenings of the night that the Titanic went down to the bottom of the sea.He knew that when the ship went down, it would pull everything nearby down with it.He had to get off of the ship.But he knew, the water was below freezing that night – twenty-eight degrees Fahrenheit.

Looking at his watch again, he saw that it was 2:15.The deck was starting to get more slanted rapidly.He knew he only had about five minutes – the Titanic sank at about 2:20 AM.He ran over to the side of the ship.He got a deck chair and threw it into the water and then he jumped onto it.He swam with all his might and kept the chair near him, just in case he would get tired, though he knew that if he did, he would be a goner.If he would stop swimming, the freezing water would take its toll.For what seemed like hours he swam away from the ship.Once, he stopped, just in time to see the tip of the stern disappear into the water. Then in the corner of his eye, something caught his attention:an overturned lifeboat.Many men were already struggling to stay on it.Brock wasn't sure if he could get on it.He swam over to it, but now, he was losing his strength, and slowing down. He was starting to feel the cold water.He had to stop.The boat was too far away.He was so tired.And the water was feeling colder…

*~*~*~*

The next day, Brock Lovett's wife reported him missing to the police.They investigated his hotel thoroughly.When they broke down the door to a room that was supposed to be vacant, theyfound Brock dead in the bathroom.He had drowned in his shower.The water must have been very cold, since he somehow had a few remnants of icicles near his nose and mouth.The strangest part was that he was fully clothed.They weren't just any clothes, but an expensive tuxedo, like one that aristocratic gentlemen wore in the early 1900's.


End file.
